


The Beau Method

by nein_heroes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, My First Fanfic, Spoilers for episode 104
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nein_heroes/pseuds/nein_heroes
Summary: Beau and Yasha chat after the events of episode 104. Both hurting and annoyed at the world, the two sit together and do their best at comforting each other. Beau is a disaster (as usual) and Yasha is kind and gentle. I hope you enjoy! I've never written anything like this before lolSPOILERS FOR 104(Follow me on tumblr: nein-heroes)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	The Beau Method

With the strategy meeting coming to an end, Beau plops on the floor, exasperated by Veth and annoyed by her friends attacking her choice to punch ghosts. Beau is frustrated. Her immediate deflection of blame and defense of her choices is a tried and true “Beau method”. Her teenage years were filled with getting caught doing stupid things by angry parents trying to force the truth out of her. Avoidance of blame is key in the Beau method.

It doesn’t help that Fjord keeps making comments about the mistakes she’s made and it’s really just pissing her off. Cad blinds him to teach him a lesson. Caduceus at least has her back. 

She lets out another sigh and lays back on the floor. She hears the rest of the nein start walking back to set up camp. They know when to give her space. 

She can’t stop replaying the images of the ghost - shadow - whatever- with it's gross tendrils in her face and her fist just instinctually punching it. She tried empathizing with ghosts before and it didn't go so well. Her heart rate is spiking and her breathing is fast as she lays there debating whether she made the right choices. She knows she was right. Screw everybody else that thinks she wasn’t. 

“Hey Beau” says a familiar voice in an exhaled breath. Yasha sites down next to her. 

“Hey Yash” 

After a moment, Yasha says, “I think you made the right choice, Beau. I didn’t get a good feeling from them.”

Without sitting up, Beau opens her eyes and meets Yasha’s. Yasha looks tired but gives Beau a small smile. 

“Yeah thanks Yash.” Beau responds. It feels nice to be validated. And then she remembers, “oh right.. how um.. how are you feeling after that fight? Are you ok?”

Beau doesn’t want to directly bring up the terrible recurring event of Yasha’s mind being possessed, so hopefully this is a good enough way to approach the subject.

Yasha takes in a deep breath and pulls her eyes away from Beau’s, “I’m okay.”

Beau doesn’t pry. 

The two of them sit like this, in comfortable silence, for a while. Beau laying on her back, looking up at Yasha. And Yasha sitting next to her, stoic and quiet, staring off into the distance. 

Beau hears the rest of the mighty nein setting up camp a little ways off. Veth and Caleb are chatting and Fjord and Jester are giggling about something stupid. Beau hopes Caduceus is getting some much needed rest. 

Beau eventually closes her eyes, feeling comfortable and safe with the taller woman next to her.

She’s not trying to sleep, but attempting to put the days negativity behind her. Hoping to start fresh tomorrow. 

She breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, taking long slow breaths. Another Beau method. She relied heavily on this method in her rebellious years. Being grounded and angry at the world does not mix well with anxiety. 

As she’s thinking and processing and breathing, Beau feels a gentle hand barely brush her forehead and soft fingers comb through her hair. 

“Is this all right?” Yasha asks, not louder than a whisper. “This always used to calm me down when I got frustrated. But I can stop if it’s weird..” 

“No, no it’s nice!” Beau quickly responds. The feeling of Yasha’s fingers running through her hair sends a bright pink flush to Beau's cheeks. 

Beau feels Yasha start to shift behind her, and Yasha gently places a hand under Beau's neck and start to lift her head.

Beau, the blush starting to turn red, gets the hint, lifts her head up, and scoots back so her head is now resting in Yasha’s lap. Their eyes meet for just a moment before Beau shuts them tightly again. 

All of Beau’s hard work of trying to calm herself down is completely undone. Her heart is beating a mile a minute, but this time for a very different (much better) reason. Any thoughts of bad choices completely leave her mind.

Yasha begins running her fingers through the smaller girls hair. Gentle and slow. Every now and then her fingertips touch Beau’s forehead or ear or cheek and each time, lightning shoots through Beau’s body. She wonders if this is what it's like to be on the other side of the lightning gloves... probably not.

Beau steals another glance at Yasha and as soon as Beau opens her eyes, she notices Yasha already looking down at her. Yasha’s eyes are so bright and a soft smile is on her lips. 

Beau’s heart skips three beats. She watches as an upside down Yasha leans forward, her eyes nows closed, and presses a delicate kiss to Beau’s forehead. 

Beau’s entire body feels like it’s engulfed in flames. 

Yasha leans back and continues running her fingers through Beau’s short hair like nothing happened.

Beau’s not sure if she just imagined that or if the gorgeous, strong, sometimes terrifying (in a good way), barbarian woman she’s been crushing on since the day they met really did just kiss her on the forehead. It happened so fast. She must have imagined it... Right? 

Beau sits up and turns to face Yasha. 

When Beau meets her gaze again, Yasha seems a little surprised at the sudden change of position.

“... too much?” Yasha asks as worry creeps into her expression. 

“Did... uh... did you just kiss my forehead?” Beau stammers, “It felt really nice, I was just surprised, and then I wasn’t sure if you actually did it, and I was so relaxed, and I definitely want you to do it again, but you make me really ner—“

Yasha pulls Beau’s head towards hers and presses their foreheads together. 

“Oh” Beau lets out a little gasp. Yasha squeezes her eyes shut and looks like she's on the verge of tears. Beau's feelings immediately shift to worry and she places her hand on Yasha's arm.

“I want you to know I care about you, Beau. A lot. I know the rest of the nein rag on you for stupid mistakes or the choices you make but that really doesn’t matter” Yasha says, her voice barely audible.

Beau wasn't expecting that. Her heart is somehow beating faster now as the two women are mere inches apart. Beau can feel Yasha’s warm breath on her skin as she speaks. 

“You matter. And your safety matters. And I care so much about you, Beau. I need you to know I would never hurt you intentionally. Never. I obviously make mistakes and am extremely susceptible to turning against all of you.” Yasha pauses. 

In the distance, Beau hears the faint rumble of thunder. She glances again at Yasha and sees a silent tear fall down her cheek. 

“I can’t hurt you again, Beau.” 

Beau pulls Yasha in, closing the small gap between them, and their lips meet. Beau can taste the saltiness from the quiet tears running down Yasha’s face, mixed with the sweetness of Yasha’s lips. It's perfect and gentle and a little messy. Her favorite Beau method.

They separate for a moment. 

“I know, Yasha. I know.” Beau pulls her in again and kisses Yasha softly on the cheek and then rests her chin on Yasha’s shoulder. They hold each other.


End file.
